Orca
Orca is a member of the hybrid Night Light species, but is an OC dragon character set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. Biography Orca is one of two hatchlings from Toothless and his Light Fury mate, one of the dragons they rescued from earlier raids. Between the two Night Lights, Orca is the oldest and bonded early on to Zephyr when both were still quite young and were born roughly the same time. Since then, Orca has been raised and lived on Berk since she hatched, learning how to work with and without a human companion from both of her parents. Up until recently, Orca was one of those that helped maintain the order around Berk to keep dragons in line. As the Alpha's "heir" of sorts, it has been her job to learn how to assert her dominance and keep the peace among the dragon kind as her human companion has had to learn to keep the peace among the human Berkians. Now, the two have been assigned the task of maintaining Havenholme with five others, unaware of the coming dangers that await them. Personality Orca is for the most part a compassionate, playful dragon. She has a kind, loving nature and is somewhat outgoing but also somewhat shy, making her somewhat a cross between the personality of both parents. Orca also shares her parents sense of independence and stubbornness, usually being sarcastic in her own odd ways and can sometimes be difficult to work with or be around, usually preferring to do things her way rather than entirely by the way of others. However, she is also exceptionally fierce and protective, quickly becoming aggressive when someone threatens her rider and family or insults her. Appearance Orca's appearance is more akin to that of her Night fury father, having Toothless' size and large body shape but with a head shape akin to that of the Light Fury. She has a slightly delicate, streamlined appearance, scales being soother and flatter than the likes of the Night fury with large wings roughly in between the sizes of her parents. Her head appendages are blunt and rounded like the Light Fury but she has the same amount as a Night Fury rather than the four seen with a Light Fury. Much like all Fury species, she also has tail flukes, ones that are shaped like the Light Fury but has the spines along the sides rather than additional flukes. Likewise, what makes her stand out the most aside from the peibald scales is that her spines are elongated and cannot separate for sharp turns like a Night Fury, instead reflect a similar attribute to the Light Fury's sail. Abilities Main Abilities= *'Plasma Blasts:' Orca has the ability to fire pinpoint accurate plasma blasts like that of her father and mother. These blasts can be controlled from being mild enough to be deflected to powerful enough to destroy an entire catapult. These shots can also be reflected off surfaces such as rocks to hit harder fast moving targets or in narrow spaces. Though a lower level, controlled blast can be extended to using echolocation. *'Physical Attributes:' Though still young, Orca has shown herself to be surprisingly strong and agile, sharing the agility, speed, and maneuverability the Night Fury and Light Fury are known for. She is capable of the dive-bombing tactic Toothless uses by compressing her wings against her body for a streamlined, aerodynamic tactic that increases the forces of her physical and plasma attacks or allows her to use her greater moment, her dive even being faster than that of Toothless due to the more streamlined scales she inherited. On top of all that, her body is flexible in many places. Despite this, she is also known to have high stamina and is extremely durable. *'Stealth/cloaking:' With a carefully timed plasma blast, Orca can heat up her scales to make herself temporarily invisible due to the reflective surface she inherited from her mother. *'Acute Senses:' Orca has highly acute senses to hear from great distances, at most 3 miles away and has a sense of smell that can rival that of a dog or wolf. She is highly adapted with nocturnal vision, allowing her to see in near-total darkness. *'Electrical Discharge:' Like her night fury forefathers, Orca can build an electrical charge in her body or summon electricity from a storm to create a massive electrical discharge or burst or electricity to force and stun enemies. |-| Attacks/Maneuvers= *Multiple Plasma Blast: **Charged Plasma Blast: *Discharge: **Charged Stoop: *Sky Dive: **Spiral Dive: *Cloak: Weaknesses Though agile and exceptionally fast, Orca must be mindful of her maneuverability in certain areas or in the air as she cannot make the same extremely tight turns as a Night Fury. Also much like the Light fury, she is not nearly as durable as a Night fury due to less dense scales. Camouflage is also not an advantage Orca can use due to her scales being both black and white, meaning she cannot blend into the environment as her parents might, forcing her to have to rely on her cloaking to avoid being detected based on sight. Like any or most Fury species, Orca requires her tail flukes to maintain stability in flight or gliding, the loss of one or all causes her to lose any capability of flight or flying long distances. She also is affected by the environment around her. The colder Orca gets the slower she is, almost going into a hibernating state if she gets far too cold while being in heat or a storm she is the most at home and thrives in. Trivia *Orca's design is based on the Night Lights shown in the Hidden World film but has some differences to its design to separate it from those in the franchise. *Of the hybrids presented in the upcoming story, only Orca is a naturally born hybrid, between that of a Night Fury and a Light Fury while the remaining hybrids showcased are created through genetic manipulation. *Though Orca and Zephyr share a decent bond, the two are not nearly as close as they could be, part of which is hinted that is due to being incapable of full coordination due to Zephyr's fear of heights. *Orca's favorite foods include flame broiled crab, brown trout, and Northern Wolffish and her favorite treat is honey and honeycomb. Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Berk inhabitants Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Rinilya94's Characters